Talk:KThxBye/@comment-4127080-20190618053803
This is so unfair, I'm 22 with job experience and I can't get a job to save my fucking life. I live in a small town where everyone knows everybody. I have come to the conclusion that experience doesn't matter where I worked or how hard you worked but who you know. I could understand that is important to get a job based on connection but with retail and retail jobs its unfair. I worked at Kohls for the seasonal, I asked questions on how I could stay after the seasonal, I was told to come to work on time, always follow directions, and try to get people to get a Kohls card. I did, all those things, I try my best to get people to get Kohls card but I can't force people to get one and many people already have one. I was getting shit over it and my hours suffer for it. I was let go without warning at Kohls once the season ended. A co-worker who I worked with at Kohls told me that they usually pick people who have friends or family that worked there to stay after the seasonal and has nothing to do with the Kohls card. It's true, a guy I went to high school with, worked at Kohls, he is popular with the managers and score his mom a job there. She told me that when she first started she didn't know how to worked the cashier and the managers were patient with her and put her in another station and was stayed after the season was over. While I got the cashier right away and try my best to get Kohls card, there was no one patient on me. I applied at Marshall's many times never got called in for an interview. When I call or ask for a manager for an interview, I was told she will call me or checked application to see if I have open availability, never call me. This girl who I worked with at Little Caesars, apply at Marshall's, had a friend and score an interview and got a job right away, I had more job experience and availability then she had, but just because she had a friend, her experience nor availability didn't really matter. I guess maybe they want to play it safe on who they hire, but I notice friends word isn't enough. A former co-worker got the job at Marshall's because she knew a friend and quit the job within 3 days. So a friend word isn't reliable. While I worked in a fast food place for 2 fucking years and that isn't enough. I got an interview and didn't get the job, despite my job experience and while many people who worked there started off with little or no experience. I struggle on making friends, I was nominated for homecoming queen as a joke, during high school people who I didn't know spent there free time talking about me which let me told you it wasn't positive. The only party I have been invited to was my friend Marily's graduation party. When people snap chat me is not because they want to talk or hang out but its because they want something, the only person who snaps chat me just to talk is my friend Nate who lives an hour away from me. People find my dream about being a screenwriter or a costume designer as a joke, it's safe to say that I don't have many or not any friends. Just because I don't have many friends doesn't mean I don't deserve to have a job. I just want a job so I can go to University and maybe even buy myself a few nice things. I I now hate when I call to see if I got the job and they tell me no but apply again in a few months and good luck on your job search. First, of all, I apply now which means I need a job now not in a few months from now, or I would have applied in a few months not now. I don't need luck, I need a job if I need luck I would have been in my background looking for four-leaf clovers instead of applying and trying to score an interview.